Blame It On The Shampoo
by my polaroid camera
Summary: How can an innocent looking thing like a shampoo could bust this couples secret? But, why blame it?


**Blame It on the Shampoo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I just own a Neji plushy that was given to me by NikkiTheHyugaChick.**

'I now understand why you and Hokage-sama are obsessed with sake' said the pale-eyed ANBU captain who was reading a mission report of their fellow ANBUs who just came back from their successful mission.

'Really? Care to tell why?' asked the grinning Haruno Sakura, seated next to _her_ stoic Hyuuga.

'Who wouldn't drink if you're reading these mission reports and all other paper works!' replied Neji whose pale eyes were glued to the scroll he was reading.

'Yeah! Blame it all on these mission reports!' laughed Sakura.

'Hn' grunted Neji then grabbed another scroll and continued to read.

'Do you know that we are to blame for Gaara's obsession to sake?!' said Sakura. She noticed that Neji was staring at her with eyes wide open in disbelief.

'You got Kazakage-sama obsessed with sake!?' asked Neji. He couldn't believe that the Kazekage is another sake-obsessed freak.

'Yeah! Blame it all on me! Remember when I went to Suna with Tsunade-shishou to help her with her Hokage duties? She had a meeting with Gaara about some random peace treaty and they were discussing about some paper works. They got tired then she taught Gaara how to _relax_ after a day of work!' explained the laughing pink-haired ANBU medic-nin.

'And that is to drink?' asked Neji.

'Aa!' nodded Sakura, borrowing Neji famous one syllable trademarks. She stood up from her seat and went towards her kitchen to get the drink they were just talking about.

Neji followed the outline of her nicely developed body_. 'Curves' he thought, 'Lucky me for having a girl like her!' _he smirked and went back in reading those mission reports.

Hyuuga Neji and Haruno Sakura have been going out for about 9 months already. However, they're keeping their relationship unknown to everyone. When Sakura started to go out with Neji, Neji explained to her that they needed to keep their relationship in secret for the meantime so that they could avoid the terror of interrogation of Hyuuga Hiashi, the leader of Hyuuga clan. Sakura was of course against to what Neji proposes. She had a number of arguments with her boyfriend about this subject. Neji explained to her that he wanted Hiashi the first one to know about their relationship before anyone else but it kept on getting delayed because they were very busy and both of them were always sent on different missions. Although Sakura hates disagree with Neji, she just understood his position and agreed as she loves him.

No one knows about their relationship. Not even Naruto, who was very protective to Sakura and plays the part of being Sakura's brother nor Kakashi who was also over-protective on Sakura and plays the part of being Sakura's father and last nor Tsunade, who was Sakura's second mom. No one knows about their relationship except Gaara. He busted them when he saw Neji and Sakura in a very _intimate_ position when their team was staying in Suna during a mission. Sakura tried to deny it but she couldn't convince Gaara. Gaara said what they were doing was not being done by people who are just friends. After that Neji explained their situation to the red-headed Kazakage. Gaara threatened him that if he treated Sakura wrong in every possible way, he should ready his coffin. They finished their long conversation and threats over a large bottle of sake.

Speaking of the devil, Sakura who was dressed in a very short shorts and a simple tight t-shirt came back with the said drink. She sat on the couch and motioned Neji to sit next to her.

'But what about these reports? Tsunade wants them tomorrow' asked the Hyuuga.

'Well, that's alright! We can just bribe her with a bottle of sake!' replied Sakura as she wiggled her eyebrows.

'Hn' grunted Neji as he plopped to his seat beside Sakura.

'Here' said Sakura, passing him a cup.

'Thanks' replied Neji. He was about to get the bottle of sake when Sakura grabbed it first.

'No! Let me serve you! You're my guest!' said Sakura, pouring a decent amount of sake in Neji's cup.

'Tch, guest! I come here everyday!' smirked Neji , drinking the sake in one go.

'Still' said Sakura, drinking hers.

Neji put his one arm around Sakura waist while Sakura snuggle on to him. Neji lowered his face onto Sakura's neck and nuzzled it. Sakura moved her head a little bit so that Neji could have more access. He then started to put light kisses on Sakura's neck and collarbone. After a bit of cuddling and some kissing, they finished drinking the sake in less than an hour. Sakura removed Neji's hands from her waist and got up from his lap to get a new bottle of sake. Neji stared at her retreating figure and looked at the time.

'_10: 48'_ he thought. _'Still early, but I guess I would be spending my night here'_. He thought about spending the night at Sakura's house and he smirked. He laid his head on the arms of the couch and waited for Sakura to come back from the kitchen.

After a minute or two, Sakura came back with two bottles of sake. She sat at the couch and slightly poked Neji on his arms.

'Hey! You awake?' she asked.

'Yeah! I just closed my eyes, I think I have over-used my Byakugan again.' He said as he blinked his pearly-white eyes.

'Ah, are you still up for another round?' Sakura asked as she crawled on Neji lap and massaged his temples.

'Hn.' He grunted as he drank his newly poured cup.

Sakura laughed and shouted 'Kampai!!'

--

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP …

BEEP … BEEP …

SMASH!!

'Arghh!!' grunted the pink haired woman who has a _disheveled_ look and was looking very irritated and annoyed at the poor smashed alarm clock.

'_Stupid thing! If I find that bastard who invented alarm clock, I will punch him in the face that no one will ever recognize him!'_ Sakura thought evilly. She sat up and opened her bright green eyes. She saw her boyfriend covered with her pale pink blanket.

'Hn' grunted by the big lump beside her, cuddling her pink pillow. He blinked several times and rubbed his eyes with his two hands.

'_Cute!'_ she thought, _'who would have thought that Almighty Hyuuga loves cuddling_ and _looks like a cute little boy?!'_ Sakura giggled silently which turned into a chucklethen a roar of laughter.

'What the hell is so funny?!' hissed the fuming Neji who was turning red in anger. His oh-so-red face just made Sakura roar into another laughter.

'What the hell is damn funny?!' repeated Neji.

'Hahaha … never mind me … it's just that you looked _so cute_ when you were _cuddling_ my _pink_ pillow' explained Sakura who roared into another set of laughter.

'Me? Cuddling your _pink_ pillow? NEVER!' yelled Neji who stood up from the bed clutching a pink pillow.

Both of them stared at the pink pillow he was holding in his right hand. Sakura covered her mouth to control her laughter but failed to. Neji stomped back to the bed then plopped back on it and turned away from Sakura.

'Oh! Poor cute little Neji-kun's throwing a fit!' teased Sakura. She lay on the bed and hugged Neji's back.

'I am neither cute, nor little, NOR throwing a fit!' hissed the fuming Hyuuga.

'Hn! You look soooo cute Neji-kun!' squealed Sakura as kissed Neji's cheeks and ruffled his already disheveled brown hair.

'I'm NOT!' argued Neji. He stood up and glared at Sakura angrily.

'Yes, you do Neji-kun! A cute little boy!' repeated Sakura. She jumped to Neji arms and settled her face on the crook of his neck.

'I'm not a cute little boy!' he hissed in irritation. He glared daggers to Sakura who just pouted at him.

He leaned forward at caught her pouting plump lips. They kissed for several minutes until oxygen became an issue. Neji pulled back and stared at Sakura.

'Do you still think I'm a cute, little boy?' he asked.

'Little boy? NO!' replied Sakura who earned herself a chaste kiss from Neji.

'Cute? Yes!' she laughed as she dashed quickly out of her bedroom roaring in laughter.

Neji stood beside the bed clad in his black boxers just smiled … yes … not smirked but smiled!

And then he chuckled …

HA …

HA …

HA …

Unfortunately, his chuckling was interrupted by a screech made by his certain girl …

'ARGHHH!!'

Neji dashed out of the room and went straight to the screaming girl.

'Sakura?! Are you alright?! What happened!? Sakura! Answer me!' demanded Neji.

'NEJI, WE'RE LATE!!' shouted the flustered Sakura.

'Holy sh-' started Neji who dashed straight to the kitchen to prepare a decent food for breakfast.

Both of them were running around the house like a two headless chicken.

'Sakura!' yelled Neji, looking for a food in Sakura's cupboard, 'Go now and use the bathroom while I eat then we'll exchange. It'll take a shorter time' said Neji, eating a semi-cooked 2 minutes cooking ramen.

'Aa' nodded Sakura

--

'_God! This is the first time I'm gonna be late! Hiashi-sama would be mad! Shit! Stupid sake!'_ Neji thought as he snapped the chopsticks in anger, _'But late night was worthwhile!'_ he continued with a perverted smirk glued on his face.

His thoughts were interrupted by a yell,

'NEJI! Your turn!'

Sakura came out of the bathroom, a towel covering her petite body and hair.

'-and be quick in washing your hair!' she added and went to her room to change into her ANBU medic uniform.

Everybody in Konaha, well most of the people in Konoha know that Neji takes a really good care with his long brown hair. He uses a special shampoo, conditioner and leave- on to make his nice, long, smooth, straight and tangle-free. He brushes it 100 times in the morning, after he wakes up, after the bath, before going to his missions or reports, before taking an afternoon bath, after the bath, before taking his evening bath, after his evening bath, before going to sleep and even before laying down on his futon or Sakura's bed. So in all he brushes his hair for approximately 1000 times a day or even more. His daily hair routine has always been wrecked whenever he's with Sakura because they were always busy doing other _stuff _instead of him combing his beautiful long tresses.

Neji went straight to the bathroom and removed his garments. He switched the shower on and washed his body. Everything was going well and 'fast' but Neji accidentally grabbed and _**USE**_Sakura's special strawberry-smelling shampoo. Neji didn't seem to notice this as he continued to massage it on his long tresses. He rinsed his hair and grabbed a towel then he dashed out of the bathroom to put on clothes.

On the way to his and Sakura's bedroom, he saw Sakura eating a toast while reading some mission scrolls they left unread last night.

'Damn! I forgot about those!' Neji said panicking.

'Don't worry about it! I'll finish it! Go dress so we can go.' said Sakura wearing a reassuring smile.

'Aa' he replied. He went to their room and threw his ANBU clothes on and went back downstairs with Sakura.

' Ready?' Neji asked, while putting his kunai holsters on his thigh.

' Yes!' nodded Sakura 'Ok, I'll use the front door , you use the back one! That way no one will see both of us coming from my house.' She explained.

' Alright' Neji replied. He walked to the back door when Sakura called him.

' What' he said.

Sakura walked to him and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. ' See yah later!' she said.

' Hn' grunted the smirking Neji.

They got out of Sakura house and went straight to the Hokage's tower, walking in different way. They both got there pretty quick and _not_ the same time. They were late but not the very late, they were still waiting for Kakashi.

' Knowing Kakashi, he'll probably make us wait till noon' the Hokage explained to Sakura, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Ten-Ten, Lee, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba and Shino. They were also with Gai.

Sakura went and sit next to her team, same goes for Neji. They were ignoring each other but still send glances time to time. No one noticed except Sasuke, Shikamaru and Shino.

' _Why is this Hyuuga freak looking at Sakura?'_ thought Sasuke who was now sending daggers at Neji.

' _Troublesome Hyuuga! We're gonna have another fight right after we get out of this building! Troublesome people!'_ thought Shikamaru who muttered another 'Troublesome'.

Sakura saw Sasuke's narrowed eyes _'He's glaring on someone again. What the hell's wrong now?!'_ she thought.

' Sasuke-kun, you alright?' asked Sakura.

'Hn, Don't mind me' he said.

**In Neji's Team**

Ten-Ten seemed a little bit disturbed to what she was smelling.

' Uhmm … Neji' she said to his teammate, 'Did you use a different shampoo? Cuz you're hair smells _different_ and awfully _familiar_' she said meaningfully.

' Uhmm…' started Neji.

' YOSH! I agree with the youthful Ten-Ten-chan!' shouted the _youthful_ Lee. His loud yell earned everyone's attention. 'YOU SMELL AWFULLY LIKE THE YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM, SAKURA-CHAN!' he bursted out.

Everybody rushed to Neji and sniffed his hair (much to his disgust!) including Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino and even the Hokage. After sniffing Neji, they turned to Sakura and sniffed her too.

'Oh God! You two smell the same!' Ino blurted out in disbelief.

' Kiba, can you confirm that?' asked Sasuke and Tsunade both at the same time, both curious to know what the _hell_ really is happening.

' Yes, Hokage-sama, Uchiha! They _do _smell the same!' yelled Kiba rubbing his well-practiced nose.

' NOOOOOO!!' cried Lee as if it's the end of the world.' Neji, my rival! You beat me again in this battle of love!'

' Don't worry Lee! There are still many _youthful_ ladies dwelling here in our _youthful_ village of Konoha!' assured Gai.

' Hai, Gai-sensei! Arigato!' sniffed Lee and then ran forward to hug Gai.

' Anyways, Sakura, Neji, would you _care_ to explain WHAT **THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE**?!' shouted the Hokage, as she is curious to what's between the two ANBU ninjas.

' Uhmm…' started Sakura who was fidgeting and playing with the hem of her training shirt.

' We're waiting Sakura' said Sasuke while sending _deathly_ daggers to Neji who was sending his own.

' For the first time in my ninja life, I agree with Sasuke-teme!' yelled Naruto.

' She's my girlfriend' said Neji simply.

Everyone stared at them and bombarded them with questions. The girls rushed to Sakura to interrogate her while the boys … different reactions arose.

Lee and Naruto were both crying and Gai was joining them ( cuz he felt like it, ) Kiba was muttering about how an icecube like Neji could get a cheerful and 'warm' Sakura to go out with him, Shino was just standing at the corner playing with the flies and some random bugs in the room, Shikamaru was sleeping on the Hokage's couch earning himself a good hard punch from the Hokage herself, Chouji was busy munching his BBQ-flavoured potato chips and last but absolutely the deadliest Sasuke, who was sending deadly dagger to Neji and emitting a dark aura behind him.

' OI! Forehead girl! How can you keep this from me?! Why didn't you tell me, I'm suppose to be your best friend!' screeched Ino.

' Well .. we're kinda uhmm … keeping it … to ourselves first … you know … secret,' replied Sakura shyly.

' Thank God Neji went out you! I once thought he's gay cuz he doesn't talk or socialize to any girls!!' said the laughing Ten-Ten, hoping a certain paled-eye man didn't hear her. If he does, she'll be dead !

'Congratulations, Sakura-san!' greeted the demure Hyuuga heiress,' I'm sure father would approve of you!' she finished with a small bow.

' Of course that old fart would approve of her!' boomed Tsunade while she patted Sakura's back with a chakra-infested palm.

'Why thank you, shishou!' thanked Sakura, trying to gain her composure.

Meanwhile with Neji and the guys …

'**If you hurt her, I'll kill you**!' threatened Sasuke.

' I never and never will hurt her Uchiha. I'm nothing like you!' hissed Neji.

'Be thankful Sakura's around, cuz if she's not I'll crush you with my bare hands' Sasuke hissed back dangerously.

Before Neji could reply the Hokage yelled at him and told him to move forward.

'Neji, why did you keep your relationship with Sakura in secret?' asked Tsunade.

The question was simple and straightforward.

' We … I mean _I, _ proposed to Sakura to keep our liaison unknown to everyone because I don't want to _scare_ her with the Hyuuga tradition,' Neji explained thus sending a meaningful glance at Tsunade when he said his last statement. ' And also,' he continued, ' I want Hiashi-sama to be the first one to known . Still, us, Hyuugas can only choose a bride once or have a relationship with someone once so I made sure that we are both sure of our feelings for each other.'

' Very well then, I personally congratulate you both!' greeted the Hokage, flashing them a smile. Everybody congratulated them and shook their hands, including Sasuke.

' OK, lovebirds!' boomed Tsunade, fighting back her howl of laughter when she saw the couple's red faces,' BACK TO THE MISSION BRIEFING!'.

And in unison everyone groaned.

--

The mission briefing finished well. Sakura and Neji were walking hand in hand on their way to the park. Now that everyone knows (well Ino knows so the whole Konoha should know by now!)that they're together, they (meaning Sakura, she just forced Neji to agree with her!) they felt that they can now do what lovers usually do without feeling very conscious of themselves in public. They planned to go to the Hyuuga residence and Haruno residence to inform them of their liason and ask for their blessings.

' I guess we where busted awhile ago!' said Sakura who was grinning sheepishly.

' Hn, blame it all on the shampoo!' said Neji, giving her a smile that she knows only for her.

--

**A/N: Here's one of my one-shots! I'm really sorry for not updating any of my fics! I was a bit down and school was just a blood bath! I'm doing my science assessment while doing this fic you know! Anyways, have you people read 400 and 401! Itachi's getting into me! **

**Last A/N: Do you know the anime Absolute Boyfriend? That's soooo cool! I love Night and mini Night! And Soshi! And Riika! And Mr. Gaku!**

**The Very Last A/N: Thanks for reading my story! Reviews would be a great encouragement for me to resurrect as I'm dead because of school! **


End file.
